The present invention relates to the field of paint spray pumps, particularly those which have a need for both a priming mode or function and an adjustable pressure mode or function while spraying after priming.
Prior art pumps typically had a fixed pressure setting and switched from a priming mode to a spraying mode at the fixed pressure setting. Other prior art pumps had a pressure adjustment mechanism separate from the prime/spray control. The present invention provides an improvement over such arrangements by providing an integrated apparatus that provides both prime/spray mode control and adjustable pressure setting operation for an electrical pressure control in the spray mode.